


Always and forever

by gracie01



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mazifer, Trixie - Freeform, lucifer and maze babysit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie01/pseuds/gracie01
Summary: Hi everybody! How you doing? ☺So this my first attempt at writing a FF about "Lucifer” ☺ I just started watching it and I love the dynamic between Lucifer and Maze and also I like how they interact with Trixie☺I don't own anything or any characters. Hope you like it! Reviews and constructive comments are always accepted, but don't be too hard :P Here we are, let's start!





	Always and forever

Maze moved in with Chloe and Trixie which means that sometime she finds herself alone babysitting Trixie, and today was one of those days. This time, though, she intended to have some fun and mess with Lucifer because, even though she was his demon, deep down she still liked having fun and messing around and today was Lucifer’s turn. Plus, she was pretty sure Trixie would love to have Lucifer as her second babysitter. With those thoughts in mind she went to Trixie’s room and before they knew it Lucifer was banging on her door asking for some kind of favor, making her completely forget about her plan.As soon as the door opened the offspring was staring at him with a worried look on her face:  
“Did you slip on a banana peel, too?” she asked worried. “What?” Lucifer asked trying to make sense of what was going on.“ I'm afraid you're gonna need surgery.” As soon as Trixie said those words she pulled Lucifer inside the living room and close the door behind him; he also took in Maze’s appearance and fought the laughter that was threatening to come out of his mouth: his demon was wearing a head bandage for Trixie’s game.  
“Don't fighjt it. The kid's fierce.” Maze said as a matter of fact.“She reminds me of someone” Lucifer thought to himself with a smirk on his face before sitting down in front of her and explaining the mess he was currently in that required his demon’s help.

“So, I left Mum in the wine cellar at Lux, and that's the situation. Ouch.” Lucifer said as soon as Trixie put a band-aid on his temple.  
“Baby. I still don't get why you're here.”

“Because I need the best bounty hunter out there.” Lucifer said exasperated.  
“I can deal with the detective, but I need you to find Amenadiel. Then we can get the pendant, assemble the sword before Mum spews light everywhere.” He finished explaining to Maze when Trixie spoke in the middle of her “surgery”.  
“You don't have to speak in code. I can handle adult stuff.” The little human said as a matter of fact causing Lucifer to roll his eyes at her.

Maze then asked the question of the day: “So what if your mother explodes? Why should I care?”  
“ Because many, many humans could get hurt.” Lucifer replied, desperate to get Maze’s help.  
“Yeah, and?” Maze said, clearly annoyed with this whole situation, first babysitting the offspring and now Lucifer asking for help with a person she’d rather see die once and for all, but the Devil himself was prepared this time.  
“Oh, nice try, Maze, but I happen to know there's a few that you care about.” He replied pointing to Trixie who, apparently was still oblivious to everything but they were sure she had heard more than enough about it so they decided to end their conversation before she figured things out and told mommy.  
“Fine. But you pay me my standard fee. No freebies.”  
“Absolutely.” Lucifer said with a smile, he was glad he and Maze were on the same page.

After their conversation ended Trixie got their attention back by giving Maze a lollypop.

“Oh. Love me a lolli.” He said with a grin, expecting to get one as well but Trixie quickly crushed his hopes.

“Sorry, wussies don't get any.” She said and exchanged a high-five with a clearly pleased Maze.

After a few seconds Lucifer spoke again, he had a plan to get Maze on his side against the little human but it would require a big effort; little did he know it would backfire on him later in more ways than he thought.

“Oh really? Then how about this wuss leaves you two to your girls’ day?” He smirked observing the look on Maze’s face who suddenly remembered her plan.  
“No, No, this one here would LOVE to have more friends to play with, right Trixie?” Maze suggested with a smirk as well to which Trixie nodded excitedly and Lucifer looked like he was ready to pass out.  
He really didn’t want to spend his day babysitting Chloe’s offspring but on the other hand he would get to be with his beautiful demon the whole day and that was exciting for him: since coming to L.A. they never spent a whole day together and that saddened him a bit because back in Hell he was used to having her around the whole time.

“Ok fine. So, little human, what would you like to do?” Lucifer asked hesitantly as he watched Trixie intensely thinking about what she wanted to do with her two favorite people besides mommy.

After a few seconds she finally answered:“I want to go to the park and then I want to go shopping. It’s girls’ day like you just said! Oh and then we could have a sleepover here until mommy comes home from work!” She then went on a more detailed explanation of everything she wanted to do which caused Lucifer and Maze to almost wishing they were back in Hell, although seeing how excited the offspring was to spend a whole day with them warmed their hearts just a little bit: they were still evil for God’s sake! They didn’t do emotions and all that stuff. But, with this kid it seemed different, she wasn’t scared of them, on the contrary she loved them.

Lucifer and Maze contemplated their next move and finally they agreed to take Trixie out; Lucifer also thought it would be a great way to show Maze that he hadn’t abandoned her and would never do that like she thought. And, if they were lucky maybe they’d get a hint of where that “angel” of his brother was hiding.

First they went to the park and saying it was an adventure would be an understatement: Trixie had insisted she and Maze played on the swings with Lucifer pushing them both. Lucifer was clear that there was no way he was going to do that but Trixie’s pout somehow worked so now here he was taking turns pushing the girls on the swings. He saw how much fun Trixie was already having but the thing that surprised him the most was Maze, his beautiful companion. Trixie had stopped playing for a second and turned to look at her friend, she had never seen Mazikeen Smith so happy and carefree before and took the opportunity to make Lucifer notice that as well.

“Look at her, I want to go higher!” Trixie said while laughing to which the Devil turned and a huge smile spread across his face: his Maze was so happy, happier than he had ever seen her before and all it had taken to get her to smile like that was a child and a swing. She was so beautiful when she smiled like that and Lucifer’s heart probably skipped a beat when she turned to look at him. He didn’t know much about human interactions but dear Lord, if learning about them meant making Maze happy then he would make sure he learned as much as possible.  
After a while Trixie declared that she wanted to go on the slide and asked Lucifer to join her this time:“Oh this is gonna be so fun” Maze thought to herself with a huge grin as she watched Lucifer trying to get on the slide with the little human between his legs because “she wanted to slide down together”.  
While Lucifer and Trixie were playing on the slide and old couple came up to Maze and the woman said with a soft smile:“Your husband is such a delight, you have a beautiful daughter and a beautiful family. How long have you two been married and what’s your angel’s name?” she asked softly and caused Maze to almost choke on her drink; how on earth could people think she and Lucifer were married? He was obsessed with his “pet detective” and Trixie was her offspring, but for the child’s sake she decided to play along.“A few years actually, and our daughter’s name is Trixie.” Maze replied with a smile hoping to get the couple off her back.  
“Well, he’s a lucky man for sure, look at you.” The woman’s husband playfully said, loud enough for Lucifer to turn and look at the trio while Trixie played with another little girl. As soon as Maze noticed him she smiled and he smiled back and the couple nodded with a smile as well.  
“Well, we better get going dear, let’s leave the man enjoy his family day. And remember, love is trust so as long as you two trust each other, you are going to be fine. But I’m sure he already knows that based on the way he looks at you.” The man said before walking away with his wife and leaving Maze suddenly thinking about those words. After a few minutes Lucifer and Trixie had had enough of the slide so they decided to go get some lunch and after that they went to the mall….Lucifer, Maze, the little human and a bunch of shops was the perfect recipe for a disaster, which of course happened.  
They were having lunch at the restaurant and everything was going well until they decided to pay and leave to start their little shopping trip with both girls using Lucifer as a bagman but not without arguing in the middle of the restaurant because the Devil didn’t do such a thing. Of course, Maze quickly got the upper hand and Lucifer couldn’t take it anymore, he would do anything to make his Maze happy. As for Chloe’s offspring there was just a tiny, little problem: she didn’t know what budget meant and also, she had heard him tell Maze she could get anything she wanted, he would pay for it which caused him and the little human to argue again after the bagman thing.

“But I thought I could get anything I wanted too!” Trixie said, clearly on the verge of a meltdown.  
“Well, little human, there’s this thing called budget. It means you can spend a certain amount of money to get what you want.” Lucifer said with a narrowed smile as Maze watched the two argue.  
“That’s not fair! You told Maze she can get anything she wants and you’ll pay for it! How come you don’t do the same for me?? Don’t you like me?” Before Lucifer could say something stupid and hurt Trixie’s feelings Maze got in the middle of the conversation:“Trixie, it’s not like that. He….he likes you, he’s just not good at showing it. He has to learn.” Maze said, realising she was talking more to herself rather than the little human, although she was sure Trixie didn’t caught on that particular.  
“He’s a grown up, he should know these things.” The child replied, clearly still upset with him.

Lucifer stood there in silence watching Maze interact with Trixie and was surprised at how good she actually was, Maze was learning about human emotions and he was secretly happy about it.  
In the end Maze managed to keep the offspring from having a meltdown in public by telling her she could get anything she wanted as well but in order to do that she had to choose carefully, only what she really liked and not what other people told her to buy and Lucifer reluctantly agreed, fearing for the safety of his credit card. So, they started with the first store, a shoe store.  
As soon as they got inside Trixie ran away looking for the kids section while Maze took of for the girls section leaving Lucifer at the entrance, unsure of who to follow. In the end he decided to follow Maze knowing that the little human couldn’t go far since she didn’t have a car which meant she couldn’t leave the mall; if they lost her, they’d probably find her at another store so he went in search of his beautiful demon.  
“Maze, darling, where are you?!?” Lucifer asked a bit concerned but after a few minutes he got an answer.  
“Over here, I’m trying these on!” She said out loud to get his attention which worked because a second later he was sitting next to her on the bench, carefully admiring her new shoes and strangely not giving a damn about how expensive they were: his Maze deserved the best and he would make sure this was gonna happen.  
The moment she stood up with her new heels on Lucifer noticed the smile on her face, she clearly liked them a lot and he couldn’t help but notice how good she looked in them:“Beautiful.” He said with a soft smile and she smiled back. She tried four more pair of shoes and ended up getting all four of them: Lucifer was a man of his word and when he said she could get anything he really meant that. 

After that they finally noticed Trixie had yet to come back:“Hold on, where’s the little terror?” Maze asked suspiciously while looking around the store.“Oh don’t worry, she just ran away to what I assume is the kids section.” Lucifer calmly replied but Maze was having none of it.“Luci, you do realize that if we lose her, the detective will be so pissed off we’ll never hear the end of it, right?” Maze said with a sarcastic smile to hide her worry and getting Lucifer to understand they could die that night if Chloe found out about it.  
Lucifer gave it a lot of thought before deciding that she was right, plus he didn’t have the energy to argue with the detective and her douchebag ex-husband who happened to be a detective as well:“Yes, Mazikeen I realize that. Which means we need to split up and go look for her.” Lucifer said before going back to the entrance and trying to remember which direction Trixie went in as Maze asked a shop-assistant to point her to the kids section.“Dear Lord, what have I done to deserve this?” The devil thought to himself before starting looking.  
After 20 minutes they were still looking for the child and were about to give up and call security to help them when Maze’s senses suddenly heard something:“Hey, I heard something, this way.” Maze said as she started running with Lucifer hot on her heels. They arrived in the men section, wondering what on earth the little human might be doing here. A few minutes later Lucifer spotted said human staring at a pair of hiking shoes so he gently touched Maze’s shoulder to indicate he had found Trixie and walked to her with a mix of relief and annoyance.  
“Oh there you are. What are you doing here??” Lucifer asked with a hint of annoyance.“I…I was looking for a new pair of shoes for my daddy.” Trixie replied shyly, so Maze bent down and asked as gently as possible:“We were worried about you, you could’ve been in danger.” “No, I couldn’t. I have my friends here and I trust them.” Trixie said with a smile as she took both their hands and together they went to the kids section. This is where Lucifer found out Trixie was like a mini Maze, a perfectionist when it came to shopping: she tried on at least 10 pairs of shoes before settling on 2 pairs of sandals, a pair of boots and new sneakers. Turns out Lucifer was right to be worried about his credit card when he payed and left to go to the first clothing store, this time deciding to follow Trixie instead of Maze.

They stayed there for at least an hour but this time Lucifer got to buy some new suits for himself. Also, he knew Maze would like them on him so he decided to finish Trixie’s shopping and then focus on his clothes.  
“Come on, now that we’re done here, we need to go to the men section, this time for real little human.” Lucifer said as he started walking; at some point he stopped dead on his track causing the child to crash against his back.“Ouch! Why did you stop walking?!?” Trixie said, failing to notice the expression on the devil’s face. Lucifer stayed there, in complete awe of what he saw; after a few seconds Trixie finally noticed what, or better who he was looking at with eyes full of admiration and affection: Maze was standing in front of a mirror wearing a long, black, dress that hugged her perfectly. Trixie had to admit she looked like a princess even though she was a demon and understood why Lucifer was staring at her.  
“You like what you see?” Maze said with a smirk, clearly feeling Lucifer’s eyes on her.“Absolutely, my darling. You look absolutely beautiful and stunning.” He said as he slowly made his way towards her and gently placed his hands on her hips, massaging them with his thumbs. He also noticed other guys undressing her with their eyes so he started to place soft kisses on her shoulders and jawline and grinned when she turned her head to give him more access to her neck while removing his hands from her hips and placing them around her waist.“Mazikeen, as much as I would love to stay here with you in my arms all day, I think we should go get the offspring and move on to the next store.” He said knowing perfectly well that the girls weren’t done with their shopping.“Ok, but we’ll finish it when we get home.” She said with a seductive smile, completely ignoring the other guys staring at her. She was this happy only in Lucifer’s arms and had no intention of changing it.  
“Anything for you.” He replied with the same seductive smile before letting go of her and going to pay for their clothes and Trixie’s clothes.

After that they went to 3 more stores until it was dinner time and the offspring declared she was tired and wanted to go home. They got in Lucifer’s Corvette and headed back to Chloe’s house. When they got there Lucifer got all their bags out of the trunk while Maze and Trixie went inside and sat on the couch.

When Lucifer was done with the bags he joined them and after a few seconds Trixie asked what they were going to have for dinner: Lucifer, not trusting Maze’s cooking skills decided to order pizza. “Maze is going to poison us. Trust me little human.”“Am not!” Maze said and caused Trixie to burst out laughing, they were so funny.When their pizzas arrived they ate in silence and after that Trixie asked if they could have the sleepover party they had promised her earlier that day.

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun! We can watch scary movies, Maze and I can do Lucifer’s make up and then pillow fights! It’s gonna be awesome!” Trixie said excitedly, getting confused looks from both Lucifer and his demon.

Lucifer, especially, was worried about the make up part and wasted no time in expressing his doubts:“Absolutely not, you two are not going to do my make up and use whatever you humans use to do that.” Lucifer said with no room for discussion but Maze didn’t care, she wanted to do it.  
“Oh come on, you really want to make the little terror cry? And then she’s gonna tell mommy all about it?” Maze said with a smirk to which Lucifer replied in defeat after arguing about the kind of make up they wanted to do on him: after all he was the Devil so he didn’t need a lot of it but Trixie had never seen his true face so he figured he’d better play along with it.  
“Fine. But only once.” He finally accepted the “challenge”. Maze and Trixie were done after 20 minutes and the result was better than what Maze had hoped for.  
“Well, well, well….looks like someone is better at wearing make up than I thought.” She said sarcastically and she and Trixie exchanged high-fives and started laughing out loud.  
“Mazikeen, I demand to see what you two have done with my beautiful face!” Lucifer said at the top of his lungs so Trixie went to get Chloe’s portable mirror, ready for the fun part.She came back still laughing and handed Lucifer the mirror: his expression of horror was so hilarious that Maze snapped a picture of him with her phone and threatened to post it if he didn’t stop acting like a drama devil.

After their little make up session Trixie declared it was time for the scary movie but on one condition: no pillow fight after that. After the movie it was bedtime. The child reluctantly agreed, not wanting to piss them off and make them tell her mom.

During the movie both Lucifer and Maze kept an eye on the offspring to make sure she didn’t get too scared. She was sitting in the middle of the couch with Maze on her right and Lucifer on her left: she said it was the best spot to enjoy movie night.  
Sometimes she got a bit scared and when that happened she snuggled closer against Lucifer’s chest so he stirred because he wasn’t really comfortable with it. Children hugging him?!? Only on earth. He thought to himself. Mazikeen looked amused by the situation but silently asked him to hang in there, it was late and the child would probably fall asleep any moment so it was just a matter of time. As if someone heard her, Trixie fell asleep a few minutes before the credits so Lucifer and Maze decided it was time for her to go to bed although there was a problem: they didn’t want to wake her but they also didn’t want to leave her on the couch so Maze asked Lucifer to pick the child up and take her to bed. Lucifer agreed but only because she had promised him some “alone time” after that.

Lucifer took Trixie to her room, put her in bed as gently as possible and focused on her breath for a few seconds to make sure she was still asleep and thankfully she was so he left and went back to the couch where Maze was waiting for him.  
As soon as he sat down Maze suggested they watch another movie, it wasn’t late for them so they still had plenty of time to enjoy themselves; Lucifer agreed and being a gentleman he let her choose this time.  
During the movie Lucifer started to move closer to her and noticed she didn’t move back, instead she got close as well so he gently put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, her head comfortably laying on his chest while he gently caressed her waist and back causing her to put her legs under her and snuggle even closer against him, something he loved.  
At some point Lucifer turned his attention away from the tv and looked down at her; she was so beautiful and evil at the same time and he couldn’t help but look at her features, especially those lips he wanted to kiss so badly. He was so focused that he didn’t notice Maze had lifted her head to look at him mimicking his movements and having the same thoughts about him; he was so evil and yet so handsome and she felt so safe in his strong arms, his kisses were passionate and deep and she would never get tired of them. They were all they had on earth.

They leaned in and started kissing, slowly and deeply: Maze put one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek while he held her tighter and put the other hand on her knee to pull her closer: they had missed it, their intimacy, every touch and every kiss, just the two of them. Lucifer and Maze, not the Devil and his demon but a man and a woman who clearly loved each other very much, which is why Lucifer for once wanted to take things slow and make sure she knew how much she meant to him so he softly bit her lower lip to ask for more access: she moaned in response and deepened the kiss causing him to moan as well.

After a while they pulled away for air and he manuevered them so she was now sitting on his lap straddling him. They kissed for a while until the need of air became urgent again so they slowly pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. They smiled at each other and even though no words were necessary to express how they felt about each other Lucifer still needed to voice his thoughts:“I missed it. More than I thought and more than you know. I missed you Maze, and I’m so sorry I neglected you for so long.” He said.“I know, I get it now, I missed you too, more than anything.” She replied with a soft small smile. It was for them to express their feelings, they had always been told to stuff them away but now, being here together, away from his father and everything else it felt good. It felt right.

They resumed their kissing when suddenly Trixie appeared in the kitchen looking at them with a smile on her face: she had never seen two people so in love, not even her mommy and daddy before they got divorced. She had seen them kissing but never like this and although she was sure Lucifer and Maze would never admit it out loud because they claimed they didn’t do love, she was pretty sure they were pretty much in love. She could tell by the way they were holding each other, Lucifer’s hands under Maze’s shirt and her arms around his neck. They hadn’t seen her, they were too caught up in each other so she grabbed her water and went back to bed, hoping to have one day someone who will love her as much as Lucifer loves Maze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, I really hope you like it and please, let me know what you think! Respectful comments and suggestions are always accepted! ☺


End file.
